eligiumfandomcom-20200222-history
Warrior Skills
Basic Skills of the Warrior When hope has died, magic has faded, and allies once again turn a deaf ear to our pleas, there remains but one bulwark against oppression. His name is warrior. The curve of his blade may be graceful, yet his sword is a weapon of war, a tool whose sole purpose is to kill efficiently. In his hands rests the truest expression of resistance. Following our brief presentation of the skills of the mystical mage, the mysterious druid and the stoic monk, let us now continue our exploration of the classes by focusing our attention upon the fiercest of all heroes: the warrior. A mighty knight or a frenzied berserker, the warrior concentrates purely upon martial discipline. Later on capable of choosing the path of the defensive and holy Paladin or the berserking Predator, all warriors initially share the same fighting prowess and mastery of basic skills. It is these that we shall now consider: *''' Bash: By hammering down with brawn and precision, the warrior delivers a powerful attack onto their opponent, causing massive damage in the process. * Holy Seal:' Drawing upon their divine grace, the warrior imbues themselves with an increased chance of causing additional damage to their foe as they launch themselves into frenzied attacks. *' Hamstring Slash: The warrior leaps out at the enemy and slices ferociously at their hamstrings in order to slow their movement. * Enraged Slash:' Taking a wild swing at the enemy, the warrior brings their weapon down with extraordinary strength and inflicts ghastly wounds. In this time of darkness, corruption and betrayal, ''audaces fortuna juvat, fortune favors the bold. The warrior knows that their one and only true ally is the steel in their hands. I. Specialization At level 15, every warrior reaches a turning point and must decide whether to learn to protect party members with formidable shields or to rely even more heavily on swordsmanship. The warrior visits the class instructor and chooses which of the two specializations to train in. Required Levels *Tier 1 - Lv.1 *Tier 2 - Lv.15 *Tier 3 - Lv.30 *Tier 4 - Lv.50 II. Tier 2 Reaver *''' Crescent Slash: A curved slash that deals physical damage plus rage damage to one target and then jumps to multiple nearby enemies, dealing reduced damage to them. * Enhanced Bash: Increases the damage of Bash. * Banner of Valor: Places a banner which increases physical damage dealt by all party members in range for a certain time. * Charge: Rush to target and immobilize it for a certain time * Enhanced Cruelty: Permanently increases your physical damage. * Berserker Rage: For a certain time, all damage dealt but also all damage taken will be increased. Paladin * Blade Rage: Deals basic damage plus divine damage to targets in an area around the caster. * Toughness: Permanently increases your max. HP and block rating. * Banner of Defense: Places a banner that increases the physical defense of all party members in range for a certain time. * Retribution: Deals physical damage plus divine damage to a single target, reducing its physical damage, and giving a chance to taunt the target into attacking you. * Enhanced Defense: Permanently increases your physical defense. * Bastion of Defense: For a certain time, you concentrate on defense, reducing all damage taken but also reducing damage dealt. III. Tier 3 Berserker * Sunder Armor: Deals physical and rage damage to a single target and decreases the target's physical defense for a certain time. * Blade Will: Removes all movement-impairing effects and all effects which cause loss of control of your character. For a certain time, the caster will not be affected by any buff/debuff. * Enhanced Banner of Valor: Death effect to Banner of Valor, enhancing your party's critical rating (normal). The particular increase is determined by the skill level. * Wind Slash: Creates a mirage which repeatedly strikes a single target, each time gathering all power to deal a single strike with as much damage as possible, dealing physical damage. * Enraged Roar: Deals physical damage plus rage damage to surrounding targets and causes them to fall asleep. The targets will awake if they receive any damage. * Enhanced Charge: Decreases the cooldown time and increases the damage of Charge. Templar * Leaping Slash: * Warcry: * Enhanced Banner of Defence: * Windfury Strike: * Blood Strike: * Enhanced Warcry: IV. Tier 4 Dread Warlord *Whirlwind *Hammer of Exorcism *Avatar *Enhanced Shock Blessed Crusader *Netherwordly Strike' - Crazily and continuously attack the target; makes both self and the target lose HP whose amount is equal to 16% of current HP. *'Hand of Titan' - Calls many giant stone hands by draining divine power into the ground and deals 31% physical damage plus 110-164 divine damage to no more than 6 targets within 10 yards of a designated area for 8.5 seconds. *'Last Stand ' - Heals a large of your own HP equal to 55% of physical damage plus 11000 and increases your own max HP by 21% for 15 seconds *'Enhanced Thorns''' - Increases the reflected damage of Hero's Thorns by 100. Category:Skill Category:A-Z Category:Warrior